5 Sisters and a Brother
by MajesticBurn
Summary: The guys have long lost siblings, and with them comes sibling rivalry, new enemies, and dark secrets. Plus, you will eventually find out who's really related to who! RnR


My first typed TMNT story, please R-n-R

* * *

5 Sisters and a Brother

Lost and Found

Raphael brooded as he trained, repeatedly hitting the punching bag. He had noticed his sensei acting concerned, but it didn't appear to be about them. He absently glanced around the room; Michelangelo had gotten his way and begged Leonardo to the point of playing video-games with him, wile Donatello tinkered with some odd equipment. Nothing out of the ordinary was occurring; but Splinter still appeared concerned.

"Hey guys!" Donny shouted; it was assumed he'd discovered something or other like he does every week, "What'd ya say to a race down the east-bound pipe?"

"Sure!" Mikey shouted to him, dropping his game patle and scrambled to find his skateboard.

"Okay." Leo turned off the game system and picked up his scooter.

Raphael didn't answer, he just got his rollerblades and began putting them on.

* * *

As they approached the end of the tunnel Don suddenly motioned them to stop, "Sh!" he snapped at Mike before he could say a word, "I'm getting six ULC's on the scanner."

"What's a ULC?" Leo asked quietly.

"An Unidentified Living Creature."

"Hum… let's go check it out, but we can't let them see us."

When they arrived they stayed in shadow, it appeared to be six humans hidden under cloaks. Four large ones, and two small ones; they appeared to be resting.

Suddenly one of the small ones crawled onto a bigger one's lap, "Shan?" It had the voice of a young boy, "I'm hungry."

The large one patted him on the back, "I know Vincent, I know. Hang in there, we'll find food soon. I hope." Her voice was soothing yet fearful. She suddenly sat bolt upright, and looked right at them, she moved Vincent behind her and shakily stood up, "What do you want with us?"

"Calm down lady! We don't wanna hurt ya!" Raph grumbled, even he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"If you mean us no harm then why do you hide in the shadows?"

"Our appearance often frightens people." Leo explained.

"Nothing frightens us. Not anymore. Show yourselves and we may trust you."

"Al-alright." Leo motioned for them all to move, to their surprise, she made no move, simple stared, her face unseen.

The other small one suddenly chirped in the voice of a little girl, "Others!"

"Aphrodite!" Shan scolded.

"What does she mean?" Don asked hesitantly.

"We… we are like you." She let her hood fall off her head, revealing that she too was a mutated turtle.

* * *

After a large bit of convincing, Shanobie (Shan's real name) and the others agreed to go to their home, for the night at least. When they arrived, Splinter seemed scarcely surprised, "Hello daughters and son of Cashmen."

Shanobie gasped, "How do you know who we are?"

"I was friends with your sensei for many years before… before the fire."

"So we were correct in our thinking that he did not survive?"

"I am afraid so Shanobie. Now child, introduce everyone."

"Th-these are my sisters; Ying, Yang, Kemico, Aphrodite, and my brother Vincent." She said wile pointing to each.

"I am Splinter, and these are my sons; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Michelangelo; go make our guests some dinner." Splinter ordered.

"We do not wish to impose-"

"Nonsense Shanobie, you all must be famished, please I insist."

After everyone ate Shanobie began to meditate. However it appeared as if Vincent had no intent on letting her, "Shan? Shan? Sha-an? SHAN!" he yelled in her ear.

She sighed and opened her eyes, "What is it Vinnie?"

"I'm sleepy." He said as he crawled onto her lap.

She rolled her eyes, "Splinter? Is there anywhere that Vincent can sleep?"

"Donatello, will you prepare beds for all of them?"

"Sure sensei." He began to leave when he saw Ying pull out a book, and Yang snatch it from her.

"Hey! Give it back Yang!"

Yang ignored her and flipped through the book, "I can't make heads or tails of this nonsense, what about you Kemico?" she tossed it over Ying's head and into Kemico's arms.

"Me neither."

Ying began shaking in annoyance, "You're holding it upside-down you incompetent twit!"

"Oh… Opsie!" she flipped it over, "I still can't read it!"

"That's because it's written in German!"

She tossed it back to Yang, "I thought you couldn't speak German!" Kemico taunted.

"Yeah but I can read and write it almost fluently!"

"_Sure_ ya can." Yang taunted as she again tossed it into the air.

But this time it never reached Kemico; Shanobie leapt from her spot on the floor and caught it in mid-air, landing gracefully.

She folded her arms as she approached Ying, "You two know how much she cares for this book, so please leave her be about it." She gently placed the book in Ying's hands, and then whispered, "You might want to keep a better grip on this Yin." Ying nodded quietly as she sat down.

Shanobie headed for the door, "Where are you going Shanobie?"

"I am having trouble meditating with such noise, I am going outside to."

"But you mustn't go alone child-"

"I'll be fine sensei, my sisters and I can each hold our own without weapons. I'll be fine."

The moment she was gone, Splinter turned to Leonardo, "Would you please keep an eye on her?"

"Yes Master Splinter, though it _may_ be betraying her trust…"

After Leo followed her, Mikey stood up and approached Kemico, "Hey Kemmie, will ya help me with somethin'?"

"Sure! What?"

"Well, come up to my room and we can make presents for you and your sisters…"

"Ooh! Presents? Really?"

"Yep."

Once they got to his room he pulled out scissors, fabric, die, and glitter-glue. Kemico was aw-struck, "Ooh… what are we making!"

"Bandanas, you guys are part of the family now, and since we have bandanas…"

"So… it's kinda your way of saying welcome to the family… COOL!"

"Heh-heh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"But… why do you need my help?"

"You know what their, and your, favorite colors are."

"Oh, well, Yang's favorite color is black, Ying's is White, Vinnie's is brown, Aphrodite loves the color silver, and Shan… well, she doesn't have a favorite color, she just likes balance… maybe grey or… half black-half-white."

"Okay… What about you?"

She couldn't help but grin, "Pink, yellow, green… I love them all!"

He pondered a moment, "I know _exactly _the color you should have."

"Ooh… what?"

"You'll see, now help me make these masks."

* * *

Leo fallowed Shan to a nearby rooftop, where, for a time, she attempted to meditate. After a few moments however, she let out a frustrated cry and jumped to her feet. She began training to vent her anger. But just as suddenly as her anger flared up, in quelled and she fell to her knees in tears.

He jumped over to her, "Shanobie?"

She jumped back, but at seeing Leo returned to her kneeling position, "Hello Leonardo. Did-did you follow me?"

He nodded, no sense in lying to her, "Master Splinter was concerned for you being alone. Are you alright?"

"Yes just… frustrated. I-I was trying to make contact with Cashmen. But… it appears to be in vein."

"Maybe you just need a little help." He knelt in front of her, "Perhaps if we meditate together…"

"You'd really help me?"

"Of course, you're my sister…"

"Not technically…"

"Think of it this way, is Ying your blood sister?"

"No…"

"Well, you protect her like she's your little sister, and, since I'm the oldest out of all of us, I feel that way about everyone."

"What makes you so sure you're older than me?"

"… Uh…"

She couldn't help but smile, "Well, maybe you are, maybe you're not, we may never know."

"Or we may someday find out." He smiled at her, "Let's try to communicate with your father."

After a long bit of trying, contact was finally made, in their minds, a decrepit old man with a long white beard appeared, "Father!" Shan mentally squealed; she knew this meant that he was dead for sure, but it was still good to know he was there.

"Shanobie, I see you have finally met your brothers." He turned to Leo, "Thank you Leonardo for saving my daughters and son, if you hadn't discovered them tonight… one would have not woken tomorrow morning."

Leo bowed respectfully, then Shan whispered, "Thank you father. I missed you so much…"

"Shanobie…" Cashmen's voice grew stern and cold, "My passing was not an accident child, and soon you will re-meet my killer. He is someone you would have once trusted with your life, but you cannot now. I love you Shanobie." He began to fade, "And I love your sisters too."

"Father… Wait!" Shanobie cried as he faded more and more until he was entirely gone.

Both she and Leo opened their eyes, and she was desperately blinking away tears. Leo patted her shoulder gently, "It's alright Shan; it's alright."

He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder, lightly patting her back. She eventually raised her head, "Sorry Leo…"

"No problem, what's a brother for?" The touching moment was interrupted by foot ninja surrounding them.

"Wha- who are these guys!"

"They're foot-ninja, servants of the Shredder!"

"I don't think I _wanna_ know who he is!"

"You don't, here!" he tossed her one of his katanas, "Use this!"

"I've never used one before, but I'll try!"

Both of them were surrounded, but Leo made it out without a scratch. But after a short wile, Shan had been cut across her left bicep, making it hard for her to move her arm. When the hood of her brown cloke flew back, one of the ninja's closest to her froze, "Shan?" he whispered as she defeated his teammates. When she was finally done with all but one, she was utterly exhausted; her opponent sliced the back of her knee, grazing the bone.

The ninja who knew her name killed the one who had sliced the back of her knee, then approached her. She squirmed back, "Stay away…"

She held up Leo's katana defensively, but he knocked it from her grasp, he knelt at her side, "Are you alright Shan?"

"Who-who are you!"

"An old friend. In four days, I want you to meet me in the ally three blocks north of here."

"Shan!" Leo shouted, his final opponent defeated, "Leave her alone!"

"Remember; in four days, at midnight." He said before fleeing.

"Shan! Are you okay!"

"I-I'm fine Leo. But… I don't think I'll be able to walk…"

"Then I'll carry you. That cut on your knee looks pretty bad…"

"Thanks Leo."

To be continued...


End file.
